What game is this?
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate comes home one evening to see Sophie sitting on his table and he wonders what con she has in mind this time.


_What game is this?_

Nate let out a long sigh and pushed his apartment door open. His dinning room table had been moved to the center of the apartment. Sophie was sitting cross-legged on it staring at the door.

"Um hello" Nate looked at her

She didn't respond.

"Why are you here Sophie?" Nate walked up to the front of the table

She just shrugged.

"Why is my table in the middle of the room?"

Sophie just looked at him as he started to move to the side of the table.

"What con are you pulling tonight?" Nate gave her a look

She let out a long breath and looked at him.

"I know this one, the glass eye con, am I right?" Nate asked

Again Sophie didn't say anything.

"The glass eye con is usually mistaken with the watching hawk con. The difference though is that in the glass eye con the con-man, which is you, purposely slips up to trick the mark."

Sophie shook her head no.

"No?" Nate furrowed his brow

Sophie shook her head no again

"If it's not the watching hawk or the glass eye what is it?" Nate questioned

She shrugged giving him a sucks-for-you look.

"Now I just think you're trying to annoy me" Nate gave her a strained smile

Sophie watched as he started to walk around the table.

"No this isn't a con..." Nate thought aloud, "No it's a game"

Sophie smiled slightly

"It's a game of silence...you refuse to say anything" Nate just chuckled as he kept circling the table.

Sophie just kept watching him, slowly starting to realize his plan. "You know it's not polite to pull the joke men's rebound on your girlfriend"

"You're talking" Nate gave her a slight smile

Sophie didn't respond

"I am not doing the joke mens rebound...I'm doing the lovers rebound"

Sophie raised an eyebrow at him as she slid a little farther back on the table.

"You know the lovers rebound by heart" Nate started to get up on the table

Sophie just narrowed her eyes at him. He was lying.

Nate moved so he was sitting cross-legged. "You know how it goes. Start off by-"

"You're lying" Sophie stared at him

"And why would you think that?" Nate asked trying to get her to talk more

Sophie raised her eyebrows at him. You can't grift a grifter, this is her playground.

"Not talking again?"

Sophie shook her head yes

"C'mon Soph you're killin' me" Nate moved a little closer to her

She didn't move, watching him as he moved closer to her. He stopped moving once their knees were touching.

"This game or con or whatever stupid scheme you have going on can end two ways" Nate looked at her

She gave him an expectant look.

"One, you will talk. Two, I will make you talk. Which do you prefer?" Nates eyes started to swim with something Sophie couldn't quite read.

She held up two fingers, hoping she made the right choice.

"I was hoping you would say that" Nate smiled. 'But the smile wasn't normal,' Sophie thought,'it was evil.'

She quickly changed it to one hoping he would stop.

"One now? Hmm" Nate stopped to think. "Too bad you already made the damn decision"

Sophies eyes widened in fear. When Nate wanted something, he would get it, by any means possible.

"Don't worry Soph I'm not going to assault you" His smile turned to a comforting one

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not unless my other tactics don't work" Nate shrugged. "It's plan G so don't worry"

She felt her eyes widen. That's really close to the begging of the alphabet.

Nate just smirked and slowly started to lean over to kiss her. He stopped though, once their noses were touching. "If you talk, I can make this the best night of your life. If you don't, no dinner...for a month"

"A month?" Sophie was taken aback

"A month" Nate smirked giving a small nod

She gave a small smile before returning her silent demeanor. It would be torture for him too.

"So are you going to talk?" Nate asked

She shook her head no.

"Ok then, you stay right there" Nate got off the table and went upstairs. He came back down and walked behind her. "No peeking"

She let a deep sigh waiting till she could turn around.

"Okay turn around"

Sophie turned around to see Nate wearing this horrific wolf mask. She screamed as scrambled backwards on the table. "Bloody hell Nate! You almost gave me a damn heart attack. What kind of plan was that?"

"Plan C and it was a good plan considering that's the most you've spoken since I got home" Nate frowned at her

She realized he was right and immediately stopped another outburst.

Nate finally got the hint and realized she wasn't going to talk. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the one thing he knew she hated. "You will drink this" He slid the can of mountain dew across the table.

Sophie shook her head no. This man was not going to just tell her what to do.

"Drink it" His voice is more demanding

She shook her head no again

"Why not?" Nate asked

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Drink it NOW" Nate kept his voice calm but put emphasis on the last word.

She shook her head no for the third time and slid off the table.

"Where are you going?" Nate narrowed his eyes

Sophie walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly she felt Nate behind her.

"Is this your stupid game? Annoy the living hell of of me and then leave?" He grabbed her wrist. She turned around and was met with a cold glare. Sophie glared back at him, ripped her wrist from his grasp and slammed the door shut.

~Later that night~

There was a sudden disturbance in Nates bed that caused him to jolt awake. He turned over to see Sophie lying there.

"Hey"

"What are you...never mind I don't even feel like asking" Nate rubbed his eyes

"I'm sorry Nate, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Sophie's voice was soft and scared

"No I'm the one that should be sorry for scaring you and bossing you around."

"So are you still taking away dinner for a month?"

"Of course not Soph" He pulled her into his arms." But now is not the time to dwell on things of the past" Nate murmured.

"But-" Sophie started

"Shush" Nate pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm sure you've been tossing and turning all night. Let's just go to sleep, we're together now"

"Hmmm I like the sound of those words" Sophie murmured as she nuzzled her head into his bare chest. They both quickly drifted of into sleep.


End file.
